Sayonara Memories
by JennKurosakiUchiha
Summary: Siempre… será aquel día mi recuerdo favorito… del cómo te conocí… y del como nos despedimos… SasuNaru…


Emm… hola! Pues este pequeño y algo raro Oneshot, en realidad lo había hecho para una tarea de mi Ototo-baka, y no se… después de unos arreglos decidí publicarlo, sé que no es perfecto, pero al menos me gustaría compartirlo, sé que no es entendible, pero como sea…

Las palabras cursivas son los recuerdos, las que están en comillas son los pensamientos de Naruto, y bueno toda la mini historia está narrada por mi rubio favorito…

Originalmente está basado en la canción Sayonara Memories de Supercell – en lo personal en mi favorita- xD espero… ¡espero! Que sea de su agrado. Si lo es no duden en dejarme un pequeño review n.n'

Perdone las molestias…

* * *

Era comienzo de primavera, prácticamente todos los arboles de cerezo estaban floreciendo, mire como los pequeños pétalos danzaban con el viento… seguí caminado, hace poco había salido del instituto. Tenía pensado regresar a mi pequeña morada, pero… algo me atrajo aquel parque. Normalmente es uno de los más hermosos, en primavera donde todos los cerezos florecían, sin duda una era un hermoso escenario. Solté un suspiro, todo era armonía, alcé la vista y me quede meditando un poco _"me parecen familiares a los de que había en la colina de siempre" _inmediatamente un rubor adorno mis mejillas…

-A pasado aproximadamente seis años- susurre mientras me acercaba un poco más. Aun recuerdo como lo conocí, Aquel joven de tez blanca y ojos oscuros, su cabello azabache. En cierta parte mi corazón dio un brinco al verlo como me miraba. Su dientes blancos que formaban una sonrisa perfecta, me hiso suspirar e sonrojar. En ese entonces tan solo tenía trece años podía decir que fue amor a primera vista. No pude evitar derramar una lagrima, mientras en mis labios se dibujaba una leve sonrisa, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

_Estaba sentado en el suave pasto, mientras admiraba los bellos pétalos volar sin rumbo fijo, sentí que alguien se había sentado junto a mí, gire mi rostro con mi entrecejo fruncido._

_-pronosticaron que cada año, los arboles florecerán más rápido- dijo mientras miraba el cielo, mi corazón latían rápidamente. El se veía tan feliz por eso, yo solo sonreí con cierto rubor en mis mejillas dije:_

_-eso parece…- su cabello se movía a gracias al viendo… "es perfecto"_

_-por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?-esos orbes oscuros cruzaron con los míos, mis mejillas ardían… no podía decir que era gracias al calor…_

_-Naruto…_

_-Sasuke un placer…_

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que el ya no podría regresar a ese lugar yo… nuevamente las lágrimas descendieron por mis rojas mejillas. Fui tonto lo sé, pero en ese entonces era joven, y ni una palabra podía describir lo que sentía. "_Si hubiera sido franco contigo. Te lo hubiera dicho todo, del principio al final"_

-algún día, juntos regresaremos por ese camino- dije al aire. Era mi recuerdo especial, no lo olvidare. Como lo había conocido… como nos despedimos... era el recuerdo de un adiós.

Desee que nos volviéramos a ver otro día… pero…

-adiós- suavemente susurre, el cielo estaba como ese día, no había cambiado. Era muy azul, nuevamente comencé a llorar un poco, todo mi mundo giraba a su alrededor. Tan solo con estar a su lado por un momento corto, pero para mí era largo y me hacia feliz. Como jugábamos, hacíamos nuestros deberes juntos, charlábamos hasta un día por bromear dije

_-¡me equivoque 'dattebayo ! – el solo sonrió con esa cara tan… resplandeciente, que tuve que apartar mis ojos._

Una palabra no puede describir lo que sentía… guardare mis sentimientos, justo en ese camino que recorrimos. Recuerdo aquella última vez me llamaste por mi nombre, ese día regresábamos juntos a nuestras casas al atardecer.

_-mañanas te ayudare con esa materia que es difícil para ti- le dije con una radiante sonrisa- eh investigado un poco en la biblioteca así que, no te preocupes ¡yo te ayudare 'ttebayo!_

_-eres muy lindo Naruto- mi rostro había enrojecido a un punto crítico, solo sonrió divertido- quien lo diría que conocería a alguien como tu…_

_-jejejeje no digas eso, soy un chico mas- dije mientras me rascaba la nuca _

_-no lo eres Naruto…- lo mire sorprendido mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente- para mi eres el chico mas extrovertido, gracioso, un poco tonto de hecho – me sonroje inmediatamente mientras fruncía mi entrecejo- también el más dulce y tierno, eso hace de ti especial… Naruto… gracias… por todo._

_-¿eh?- lo mire confundido, pero no dijo nada y continuo caminando.- adiós… _

_-adiós… Naruto…-en un movimiento rápido, se giro y sus labios juntaron con los míos, era un beso suave e inocente… sentí que el mundo en ese instante se había detenido… y cuando mis ojos se abrieron el ya no estaba…_

Quién diría que esas eran las últimas palabras que me dirigiría, desde ese día no lo volví a ver más… iba siempre al mismo parque, al mismo sitio, a la misma hora… pero nada. Desapareció sin decir nada, ni una explicación… nada. Aun podía sentir el leve calor que había dejado sus labios en los míos… llore… reí por mi estupidez, quizás si hubiera dicho lo que sentía en ese entonces… él no se hubiera ido…

Pero no lo odio, por eso. Estoy realmente agradecido de haberlo conocido, sin el mi vida en ese entonces no hubiera tenido sentido.

Continúe caminado, mientras en mi mente aun estaba aun esos recuerdos, cuando me enamore a primera vista. A lo lejos pude ver aquel árbol de cerezo "_nuestro árbol de cerezo_" pensé "_me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado_" me acerque, pero no predije lo que vería…

Ahí estaba el, había cambiado mucho. Ahora era más alto, su cabello relucía en su traslucida piel. Esa mirada oscura se poso en la azulina de la mía, sonrió de lado ¡seguía siendo prefecto!

-Sasuke…-susurre temiendo que esto fuera una broma de mi imaginación. Avanzo unos pasos, mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi corazón resonaba en mi cabeza, recordándome que no era un sueño

-ah pasado mucho tiempo… Naruto- su vos era un poco mas ronca, extrañamente a él le quedaba prefecta. El color carmín de mis mejillas se acentuaba mas, mis manos temblaban… aun después de tanto tiempo mi cuerpo seguía reaccionado así en su presencia- Naruto… yo… -suspiro- perdóname por que en aquel entonces no fui capaz de decírtelo…

-¿P...Por...Por…que…? yo te espere…- comencé a tartamudear, aun así me sorprende que aun lo recuerde… -siempre… te espere… pero… nunca fuiste…

-lo sé… pero en ese entonces no tenía otra opción, mi familia se mudo a otro lugar mejor "según" ellos – nuevamente comencé a llorar… sentí como sus manos limpiaban mis mejillas – perdóname…

-nunca te eh odiado… por eso- susurre mientras jugaban con la bufanda, enredándola entre mis dedos.- nunca te odiaría… Sasuke…

-sabes yo siempre te eh pensado… siempre has estado en mis pensamientos…- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, lo mire haber si mentía. Pero en sus ojos no había señal de eso… solo ternura y amor era los que mostraban- sé que es tonto, pero no miento… aun recuerdo como pasábamos siempre todas las tardes… juntos bajo este árbol… siempre ha sido mi recuerdo favorito…

-¿por qué?- esa era la pregunta ¿por qué no lo dijo antes? Así… yo…

-porque tuve miedo… de que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros…

-Yo..Yo…-¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Al igual que aquel entonces no quería decir "adiós" no quería ser solo siendo su amigo.

-dime…

-que yo… a ti… a ti… siempre… desde siempre, te he amado…- "_ah… por fin lo dije" _en ese momento sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, brindándome un tierno y necesitado abrazo… debí haberlo dicho en ese entonces… no sé porque creí que sería tan difícil, nuestros labios se acercaron, solo fue un simple rose y nuestros cuerpos temblaron inmediatamente.

-yo también siempre te he amado…- susurro para así comenzar a unir sus labios con los míos… formando una delicada y bella danza…

A pesar de lo sucedido… a pesar de que no le había dicho lo que sentía, siempre llevare ese recuerdo donde nos conocimos… cuando nos despedimos… siempre será mi recuerdo favorito…

* * *

Jejeje se que es raro n.n' pero bueno así salió- en mi opinión a mi me gusto n.n'- espero que a ustedes también…

Sin más que decir agradezco mucho, mucho, ¡MUCHOTE! a los que pasaron a leer esta un tanto extraña historia

Si desean pueden dejarme un review con sus opiniones… con lo quesea n.n – pero eso si no sean crueles conmigo TnT!-

Nos leemos en mis otros Fic's Sayoo~~


End file.
